Cuocir
Cuocir is the name of the Planet in which the Talas, Ocuan and Pirate Chronicles take place. The planet is located 300,000,000,000 light years from galactic center. The lifeforms on the planet have evolved through several ages, although much faster than on Earth. The Ages were studied by use of the element of time in which the nomadic Earth travelers stumbled upon after living on Cuocir for 300 years, having no way to leave the planet and inform Earth of the power this secret world held in hopes for continuing civilization. Cerazoic Age 'Quicary Era '(10,000-15,000) The Most current Age in which society has evolved to. This age is the earth equivalent of 15,000 years ahead of our current time. The highlights of this age include but are not limited to: Element Censors, Telephones, Cellphones, Electricity, Radios, Aircraft, and Automobiles. The decade within the most current amount of time that has passed was referred to as the Steamgear Age, In which steam engines were used to power boats and most other vehicles. The age in which Talas takes place is the begining of the Fusion Age. 'Quoiaenary Era '(4,000-9,999) The Steamgear Age in which technology advanced rapidly, building the majority of the most advanced cities within this era. The majority of the pollux refineries were just begining to change from running water powered machinery, to steam engines and forges for purifying metals. 'Tretianary Era '(1,000-3,999) The medieval age in which most wars were fought well before the invention of firearms. The Age of Peace which ensued has lasted ever since the War of the Gods, in which the Gods of Old defeted the Titans and sacrficed themselves to save the planet from sure destruction. Mecazoic Age 'Coceion Era '(500-999) The age in which humans began to evolve from semi hominids to fully evolved Homospaien, as well as even further evolved Homonovus, and extremely evolved Homokinectises. Homosapiens are the standard level of evolution in the modern society as the base of the population as almost 25:1 with Homonovus and 50:1 with Homokinectises. These regularly evolved humanoids have no special power or atributes other than those limited by their genetics. They live and breathe as common humans and survive accordingly; they began by building structures as well as goverment, educational systems and civilizations. Although as an early species they came to disagreements about what was correct and what was right they prevailed upon a settled agreement with several conditions so that as a whole they could co-exist harmoniously. Homonovus is a separate level of evolution in which Homosapiens are born stronger, and smarter these individual are also born with 3 main differences. Their emotions are less developed as they are not needed in higher level brain functioning creatures. As well as a weaker imune system, they are more prone to contracting viruses and disease than both homosapiens and homokinectises. The third deficiency is related to their shortened lifespan, they will generally only live 3/4 as long as homosapiens and 3/8 as long as homokinectises. Their evolved adaptations are passed directly through reproduction, following this logic their offspring are as equally capable of any of the feats they were in their lifetimes. Homokinectises are the most evolved tier of hominid evolution on Cuocir. These being are able to dircetly interact with elements around them through use of what is commonly understood as molecular scramblining and parapsychology by scientists. This is the method in which most "Elementals" manipulate the elements around them. The method of determining which element a person will have power over is unclear so scientists have agreed upon it is the missing link between luck and direct genetics as some parents will have same element offspring and some will have non element offspring, or non element parents will have elemental offspring. The coceion era was mainly dominated by the adaptaion as well as evolution of human kind as well as the record of known knowledge. The Cuocirian Archives. 'Jukraic Era '(200-499) The last age of the dinosaurs on Cuocir, these creatures suffered a mass extermination by hand of two main factors the latter being the planet Cuocir repeatedly being bombarded by a passing meteor storm. The former being the extinction of herbivorous food by herbivores eating everthing alive. Having no food to eat themselves they began to die and in turn created the domino effect killing all other speices above them. The strongest bacteriums survived the mass extinction adapting and evolving on an excelerated scale into more modern creatures including the higher functioning, more evolved hominid spieces. Many Dinosaurs during this age consisted of common spieces found on our own planet, yet since the bacteriums which elvolved were slightly different most spieces are a cross breed between most known speices, the most common being the carnivore Velocious tyranus, or Velotyran. A cross between our common Velociraptor and Tyrannosaurus. A similar creature exists in the current era, known as Veravyrn. A flying dragonoid capable of lobbing poisonous projectile spikes from its tail, these spikes will continually regrow, yet if one of these creatures is injured by its own spike, or another spike from a separate Veravyrn it will die. 'Triactric Era '(150-199) The age in which most dinosaurs and plants began deveoping, the majority of the world was covered in tropical forest with only two large oceans seperating the land masses. One being gargantuan, the other considerably smaller. The main event that occured in this era was the rise of temperature as well as most islands broke loose during the massive planet-wide earthquake. Genyir was the most developed of thses islands, having 4 functioning volcanoes, several mountain ranges and several icy mountains as well. Genyir is the birthplace of the known being Genyi Uzo Garaj: the God of Fire in present times. Palerazoic Age 'Percacian Era' (30-149) '' Sea dinosaurs 'Davernian Era (0-29) Sea fish. First Humans came to Cuocir in the earth year 25,000. '''Orcorician Era ''(.500-0) Sea insects. 'Cadrian Era (.1,000-.499) Sea plankton. Cryptolozoic Age '''Protaic era ''(.5,000-.999) Sea bacteria. 'Azecheon Era (.10,000-.4,999) Volcano Age. '''Haeheon Era ''(.20,000-.9,999) Meteor Age. 'Creation of Cuocir'''